Person
by Detecti7e
Summary: Kaoru is worried about his brother, but Hikaru will not tell him anything. Amongst all the things happening around them, a lot of people may know what's going on. HH/KH, TS/UN
1. Hikaru's Soul is Missing!

July 20 2007- Yesterday, got a new car (Toyota Sienna!) Cool!

I have almost finished rewriting all the stories and chapters of all my stories, but I will just post some up just for the hell of it and because my adoring fans have requested that I stop being a lazy ass and get on with it! Yay! I will post chapter 2 after this. Stay tuned!

* * *

The hoards of fan girls gathered around the small piece of stationary. It contained one sentence, but the fan girls were entranced and hypnotized by the pattern of words and letters. A few minutes later, one of their kind squeaked in a barely contained shriek. Another half an hour, 27 fainted in happiness and 68 of them gathered in a circle, the whispering of fan girls echoing in the fancy room.

**XXX**

He couldn't find it. He had looked everywhere and he STILL couldn't find it. Yes... even the girls' bathrooms and... Ugh... the French teachers' dirty laundry; how he got there, no one knew. Not even him.

'Let's face it' Hikaru thought, slumping against the third music rooms' wall. 'It might as well be in space.'

But that might be good, considering that...

'If anyone finds it, I'd be more screwed than the things holding this wall together'

Hikaru Hitachiin was convinced he was dead.

**XXX**

Kaoru was confused. Usually, Hikaru would go play seme/uke with him, but since Kyouya scheduled a decorating day today, the Host Club was cancelled. Now, his brother was staring at Jupiter and leaning against the wall like he had just run a 56704 Km Marathon.

"Hikaru?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiikaru?"

-poke- -poke-

"HIKARU!"

"Kaoru?" Hikaru finally noticed him. "I..."

As usual, Kaoru came to the same conclusion he always came up with, "Its Haruhi, isn't it?"

Hikaru looked up, totally clueless and stared at him. "Huh?"

"I said you're thinking about Haruhi, aren't you?" Kaoru looked at him expectantly.

"No"

"Then why?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, 'cause according to the human rights, I have a right to remain silent."

"But--"

"I was just thinking, okay?" His brother answered. "You don't need to know what it is... and it's not Haruhi."

"You're going to tell me soon." Kaoru threatened. Then, on a nicer note, he said, "Ok, well you need to help with the decorating."

Hikaru got up and got out the garlands of mistletoe, the poinsettias and the wreaths. Walking away with clouded eyes, he mindlessly stuck them up and sat back down in another corner much like Tamaki's, the word gloom hanging over his head.

Kaoru stared and then made his decision. He would find out what the hell was wrong with him and help. Even if he dies trying which was something he didn't want to resort to.

He was determined. Deadly determined.

The younger of the Hitachiin twins took out the ornaments and started decorating, while Kyouya and Tamaki got out the candy canes. They were looking around the room with shifty eyes, which meant that they were hiding something too... why was everybody hiding something from him?!

Mori and Honey ignored it all, filling out order forms for expensive cakes and sweets.

"Devil Cake!" cried Honey happily, being oblivious to or just ignoring the mood in the third music room. "With icing!"

**XXX**

Haruhi sighed. She couldn't make it to the Host club today.

Why was that?

Because she had a lot of homework to do. Being a commoner in a prestigious and highly academic school was hard. Even if the other students had failed, they would still have the money to maintain their presence at the academy, which sucked for her, because she wasn't rolling in money like all of them.

"Rich bastards" she sighed again.

Outside, it started snowing.

* * *

The Ever So Sarcastic MeowMeow66 


	2. Haruhi's Escape and Tamaki's Persistence

Friday, July 20, 2007 - Nothing happens much. Past few weeks ever since the school year ended there were a few vacations... New car -smile--- I'm still happy about it!

* * *

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted to him after he finished putting stuff up. 

"... What?" his brother said soullessly.

"Come here!"

Hikaru continued to sit there staring at him like a zombie.

"Alright fine! Be that way!" Kaoru said.

Hikaru still didn't budge.

Kaoru sighed and walked over to him, looking at him with confusion.

"Hikaru...?"

"Hn?"

"Don't give me that. Just talk to me. I'm your favourite brother."

"You're my only brother." Hikaru smiled.

Kaoru grinned like a Cheshire cat. 'At least he didn't totally descend to the dead side.'

**XXX**

Haruhi cheered. Her work was finally done and all she needed to do was pack it all up and head towards the third music room.

It had stopped snowing roughly and was now sprinkling snowflakes across the white ground where it would be trampled by six-year-olds and cars.

**XXX**

Tamaki suddenly gasped.

"MOM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes dad?" Kyouya said calmly.

"Haruhi's GONE!"

"She's currently doing her work in classroom 157. She will be here shortly."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok!" thumbs up.

"... You just noticed?"

"No! I was just asking to prove it!"

'Liar.' The Shadow King thought.

"MOM!"

Kyouya sighed. "Yes?"

"Why is Hikaru moping around at Christmas time?"

Kyouya, for the first time, was stumped. "Uh..."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "You mean you DON'T know?"

"Um..."

"Oh my GOD!!!!"

'Why does he make such a big deal about it?' he thought.

-SLAM-

"Haruhi's here" the evil one announced.

Tamaki turned around. "HARUHI!"

The girl winced and turned around to go back out the door.

"WAIT! HARUHI!"

Kyouya sigh once again.

**XXX**

"Hikaru, tell me what's wrong." Kaoru was again, trying to needle it out of his brother.

"I..." Hikaru was hesitant.

"You...?"

"Um..."

"Aw come on, Hikaru!"

"Would you laugh at me?"

"Of course not! Come on!" Kaoru wanted to make Hikaru feel better. Why would he laugh?

"Ok. I lost a very important piece of information."

"..." Kaoru wanted to laugh. He really did, but he couldn't, so he pulled Hikaru into a hug and smiled instead. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere. Besides, it's not dangerous or anything is it?"

Hikaru's eyes went wide and he paled. "To certain personnel's, yes!"

He scrambled out of Kaoru's arms and flew out of the music room in search of his little piece of information again, gaining new motivation.

"..." Kaoru wondered what could be so dangerous as to freak his brother out so much that he would angst about it in Tamaki's corner.

**XXX**

"Haruhi! Wait up!"

Haruhi only ran faster, taking a detour through the left Greek runes hallway and into a classroom. She closed the door behind her, leaned against it and panted, trying to gain back her breath.

"Haruhi?!" the voice of the King was getting quieter. After no more sound was heard, she opened the door and jogged all the way back to the Host Club, hoping against hope that Tamaki Suoh was still running around the other end of the school somewhere.

**XXX**

"Wai!"

"…" That meant "yes?"

"Look at this cake Takeshi!" Honey pointed to the most money-costing, extravagant cake in the whole book. "Can we get it?"

"…" This time the three dots meant nothing to Honey. They were just dots; the speechless dots.

"Takeshi?"

"Um…"

"Takeshi?!"

Mori slowly spasmed and twitched, only able to lift a finger and point to Kyouya, who was currently jotting notes and numbers down and frowning at the cost of the ornaments hanging in the room.

Honey looked to where he was pointing and said, "So?"

He still didn't get it.

Takeshi smiled a shaky smile and used his other finger to point at the price that was under the picture of the most expensive cake in the book.

Honey's eyes widened until it cover not only half his face, but three-quarters.

"Oh."

Apparently, he understood.

**XXX**

Kyouya was getting more pissed off by the second. The King had not returned and Haruhi's complaining about "rich bastards" was getting on his nerves somewhat.

Unfortunately, Haruhi had managed to escape the King's chase and probably made him go all over the school to look for her; of course, taking into consideration that Tamaki might only go back to the Host Club in after having running the whole school twice. He wasn't all that smart on things like that, anyway.

Kyouya's pencil snapped in his grasp and clattered to the floor.

"Damn…"

He had just noticed Hikaru was gone as well.

**XXX**

Tamaki kneeled on the floor in disappointment. He had run the whole school three times and still had not caught hide nor hair of the girl. The only girls he saw were a couple of the Host Club customers in the girls B-room saying something about a piece of paper. He snuck out of there fast though, because it would ruin his image if he was caught. He even saw Hikaru a couple of times saying something about "lost".

* * *

The Ever So Sarcastic MeowMeow66 XD 


	3. Kyouya Kisses and Hikaru Misses!

Wednesday July 25 2006 - I'm sorry this took so long! I promised 1-2 days, but... I have work. ::sweatdrop::

Hope you're happy with this. I haven't had time to read it over and now I must sleep before I drop dead tomorrow...

Oh. And I keep forgetting this. [Disclaimer! I don't own!

* * *

"I need to find it, I need to find it… _I need to find it_!" Hikaru screamed at the walls. "It can't be lost, it _can't_!"

At that point, Tamaki crossed him, calling, "Haruhi!"

The eldest of the twins stared after him and went back to taking apart the school.

"To think that a _guy_ would like Kaoru _that_ way…"

Hikaru stopped. _WHAT_?

A couple of voices giggled.

"Who is it though?" one of them asked.

"That's the problem, we don't know."

Girls. Fangirls…

Bad. Very bad.

**XXX**

"…" Mori watched as Honey sulked.

"Why did it have to be so expensive?!" Honey whined. "Why, why, why, why, _why_?!"

Mori decided to answer, "Because the ingredients are… rare to the world and… the cake is very… complicated… to make."

He was not used to talking so much at one time.

"Still!" Honey grew teary eyed.

"Hm… you seem to… like this cake… very much." Mori observed. "Why?"

"Because… because it reminds me so much of Christmas!" Honey sniffled.

"Just that?"

"Nyu?" Honey grew less teary and more serious. "No… I just wanted to share it with someone special."

Mori sat there.

"What?" Honey mimed innocence.

Mori still sat there. Then he patted him on the head and smiled.

**XXX**

Kyouya was still extremely pissed. Two of the Host Club members disappeared "mysteriously" and he couldn't do anything about it, because if he left, it would be chaos. And whose fault was this?

"_CURSE YOU TAMAKI_!" he suddenly cried out. They weren't going by the schedule anymore, it was too late. All his planning… down the drain, all because the "king" wasn't…

Wasn't what? Smart? No. He was smart; just too naïve and gullible…

So frustrating, he thought. Why did nobody turn at the sound of my voice?

He looked around. Ah-ha.

Nobody was doing anything that required doing. Lounging around, sleeping, talking or sitting in a corner was not apart of the schedule.

BOOM!

The shadow king looked up from his careful angsting and tapped his notebook with a finger. (His pencil broke, remember?)

"Kyouya!" Tamaki stood at the door with his legs apart and hands flapping madly. "Haruhi's-"

"Over there" Kyouya stopped tapping and pointed towards one of the most money-costing chairs.

"Oh! HARUHI!" Tamaki flew from where he was standing and lifted the girl into his waiting arms… only to be slapped away and called a pervert.

The blond went to sit in the corner and sulked. Haruhi went and sat in another chair while trying to not look sheepish at the same time. Mori and Honey were stilling talking about something. Kaoru was sleeping on the floor. Hikaru is probably dead somewhere and Kyouya sighed. Why is it so stressful at Christmas time?!

"Mo-om!" Tamaki called.

"Wha-at?" Kyouya mimicked him.

"I feel miserable!" Obviously.

No, I feel miserable, Kyouya thought.

He decided this rubbish has gone on far enough and went over to Tamaki.

"Why is that?" the blond was asked.

"Because Haruhi called me a pervert." Tamaki soon turned teary eyed and Kyouya wanted to hit him for being so stupid. He sighed.

One way to make Tamaki quiet is surprise Kyouya once learned a long time ago. So Kyouya leaned into Tamaki's bubble and kissed him the quiet kind of kiss that lingers on the lips for a few minutes.

As expected, when he pulled away Tamaki had a shocked expression on his face and his hands were automatically touching his lips.

Score one for the Shadow king.

**XXX**

This was bad. _Really_ bad.

_Fangirls_!

They rounded the corner.

"Nyeeeeeeeeeh?" one of them said. "Isn't that Hikaru-kun?"

"Oooooh, Hikaru!" the rest of them cried. "We have something to tell you!"

A girl with red auburn hair stepped up and held her fisted hand up.

"Your love for Kaoru has been jeopardized! We have found that there is another male specimen trying to win Kaoru's heart!" she opened her fist and in it, lay an innocent piece of paper with the words: _I love Kaoru Hitachiin!_ written inside it in distinct male script.

Hikaru sweat dropped; big time.

He decided to play along to make them give it to him, "Oh my! My poor Kaoru! I must protect him from this fiend, this monstrous man!"

"Ahhhhh! What magic! The Hitachiin love has been turned into a triangle! What lengths will Hikaru go for his lovely twin brother?"

"_I would jump off a cliff for him_!" he cried dramatically. "Now give me the piece of paper so I can analyze this handwriting."

He extended his hands for it.

The fangirls soon became suspicious and stepped back.

"Please?" Hikaru cried desperately. "For Kaoru?"

"Uh… um… ano…" they all stuttered.

Hikaru took one more step forward.

Bad move.

The fangirls screamed wildly and ran away.

* * *

The Ever So Sarcastic MeowMeow66 X3 


	4. Oh Kyouya! The SECRET Plan!

Saturday, December 29 - Sorry for the long wait.I was too busy!

Disclaimer - Ya, you know the drill.

* * *

Hikaru screamed in frustration. "SO CLOSE! I WAS SO CLOSE! WHY?! WHY GOD, WHY?!"

He bent his knees and slid down the wall on which he was leaning.

If he ever finds out… will our brother-ship be over? Will _we_ be over?

**XXX**

"Kyouya… I…." Tamaki looked away and blushed.

"I only did that to shut you up," Kyouya turned his head sideways.

Tamaki looked at him, shocked. "You mean it didn't mean anything?"

"Was it supposed to mean anything?" Kyouya was staring at him now.

"… I… um… I thought you-"

"Maybe it's not what you thought."

Tamaki looked down and drew circles on the floor with his finger.

"Tamaki."

The blond stood up suddenly and ran out the door.

Kyouya knelt on his knees and wondered.

Shadow King disqualified.

**XXX**

Hikaru, my dear brother… Kaoru thought to himself, what are you so worried about? Nothing little I suppose. If only, if only…

Why was Hikaru acting that way? Why did he not answer my question? Why, why, why?

Hikaru…

…

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

The youngest grabbed some mistletoe and threw it at the door.

"GRAAAH!" he screamed. Emotions were welling up inside him. He only wanted Hikaru to be happy. And now he's being stupid and depressed. Maybe it _was_ Haruhi! Was she too boyish for him?! Maybe he had no Christmas spirit. Maybe Haruhi was too mean. Could it be he himself that made him go into a deep depression? Maybe Haruhi just wasn't good enough…

Grrr.

**XXX**

Kaoru… what would you think of me? An idiot? Maybe you'd think I was disgusting… oh Kaoru… my Kaoru…

Hikaru angsted against the wall.

Clatt-er. Stomp-stomp.

He stole a glance to his left and recognized Tamaki Suoh running down the halls, tears streaming down his face.

Hikaru slid up on the hard brick and called, "My lord!"

Said lord stopped sprinting and came to a complete halt. He sniffed.

"Hikaru."

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

"I, alas… have had my heart broken."

"Haruhi." The oldest twin dropped to the floor again, not very interested.

"No… it was not the fair lady… it was Kyouya… the evil prince." Tamaki sighed into his dramatics and Hikaru perked up.

"Kyouya? You mean you liked Kyouya Ootori?" the twin was practically hyper now. He forgot all about the note, the angst, and the reason why he was in the hallway in the first place and focused all his attention entirely on Tamaki.

"Yes. Haruhi was divine, exquisite and charming, but all that has no meaning like the dark, twisted and significant Kyouya." Tamaki drifted in and out of his inner theatre and sat down next to Hikaru. "What about you, dear lad. I have seen your depression enough to tell that something is completely offset."

"My lord; you ought to stop watching all those commoner shows. Yes, I guess I do have a secret. Since you told me yours, I guess you might as well hear mine.

"I love Kaoru; not just like a brother. In all those times we held each other in the Host club, I was never acting. I followed my lines but my emotions were so real. All I want is to have Kaoru love me back. That's all I want for Christmas this year.

"Tamaki Suoh… I beg of you to not tell anyone."

The blond was serious. His tears were drying on his face and it made him look heartbroken. "Hikaru, I will keep your secret and since mine is out already, there's no reason for you to keep your mouth shut."

"Thanks, my lord."

Tamaki's eyes sparked, "I have an idea!"

"That's rare," mumbled Hikaru quietly, but he straightened up and listening to what he had to say.

"I think we should set up a Christmas list!" Tamaki lost his dejection and regained his happy spark.

"What?" Hikaru was confused.

"We should set up secret Santa's! We get everyone to participate and we all put our wishes on a giant tree and whoever picks the wish, has to grant it! Whoever doesn't make the person whom they picked happy, then they will end up being the Host club dog for a month."

Hikaru stared at him and couldn't find a fault in the plan.

"Okay, my lord. You're good."

And suddenly, everything was brighter.

* * *

Like it so far? The action is just coming up... eventually.

The Ever So Sarcastic MeowMeow66 X3


End file.
